1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastening assembly and is more particularly concerned with a fastening device for removeably holding one or a plurality of flexible sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, tents have usually been held down by lengths or rope passed through grommets in the edge portions of the fabric and secured to stakes appropriately driven into the ground. The grommets weaken the fabric and are relatively expensive to provide in the fabric. The prior art tents with grommets usually require that the stakes be evenly spread apart and that the ropes be drawn taut around the stakes.
When plastic film or sheets are to be joined together, usually either glue or heat and pressure is employed for permanently joining the sheets together. Holes are not normally placed in such plastic sheets or films easily tear, once a cut or tear is started.
The present invention solves the above problems by providing an inexpensve fastener which has resilient clamping heads having relatively large conforming areas which quite firmly frictionally hold one or a plurality of flexible web, sheets, film or fabric, without puncturing or destroying the material clamped.